


A Night In

by nutchan



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Idiots in Love, M/M, Panties, Prostate Milking, they’re soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutchan/pseuds/nutchan
Summary: Dave was fine with just staying in and cuddling, but fuck, Klaus looks good in lace.





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

> ok HI i hate my writing so pls be nice 😭  
also i’ve been on and off writing this for a while so if the writing style changes halfway through that’s probably why lmaO (and yes i know the title is SHIT i couldn’t think of anything else don’t bully me)  
ALSO thank u to my Beautiful qpp marcy for revising this hehe  
n e ways i hope u enjoy

The second night of their second leave since Klaus appeared out of thin air, they decide to stay in and mess around. Their night starts off pretty tame. Short conversations of their lives back home in the states and some cuddling, Klaus’s head resting on Dave’s chest, his arms wrapped around Klaus’s shoulders.

It’s Klaus who finally decides to get their night going, to no one's surprise. He sits up rather abruptly, pulling a, “What’s wrong?”, from Dave, and pulls his shirt over his head. Next he’s standing up and pushing his pants down his legs, backside facing Dave.

The sharp intake of breath Klaus hears makes him grin and look over his shoulder. Hanging low on his hips are a pair of lacy black panties that frame the shape of his ass perfectly.

“Like what you see, Katz?” Klaus teases. “You better commend me for finding these. Almost every single store only had those ugly shorts with the weird lace on the crotch. _ These_, if I do say so myself, fit _ me _ much better.” He does a little twirl as if to prove his point and when he fully faces Dave, the look on his face sends a shudder down his spine.

“C’mere.” Is all Dave mutters and Klaus is quick to comply. He climbs into Dave’s lap, long legs straddling his hips. “Darlin’, are you trying to kill me?” Dave’s voice is low and the sound alone makes Klaus squirm.

“Only a little, you can’t leave me yet.” Klaus hums when big hands come up to rub at his sides, fingers dipping under the waistband at his hips. “Who would’ve thought seeing me in just some panties would get you so riled up?” He purrs and pushes his hips back against the tent in Dave’s jeans. That has Dave gasping at the friction and his grip on Klaus’s sides tighten.

“God, what did I do to deserve you?” Dave sighs out, leaning forward to bury his nose in Klaus’s neck. Klaus can’t help the blush that burns at his cheeks.

“I could say the same to you, love.” Klaus turns his head to press a kiss to Dave’s hair and he smiles. “Now, are we gonna keep being sappy and domestic or are we gonna do something about _ this_?” Once again he pushes his hips against Dave’s (at this point) obvious boner. Dave lets out a breathy chuckle.

“And what do you suggest we do?” Dave’s sucking at his neck now, sure to leave angry blotches for the rest of their squad to see.

Everyone knows Klaus is queer, some of them could probably tell the first day he showed up, there’s no point in hiding it now. Just no PDA yet, Klaus reminds himself sadly.

“Hmm,” the brunette starts. “For starters, you could get all these layers of clothes off.” Klaus fits a hand under Dave’s shirt and pushes it up to his chest. “They’re awfully in the way.”

“I like your thinking, soldier.” Dave grins and pulls his shirt over his head with the help of Klaus.

After some awkward shuffling, he’s got his jeans off and now they’re both in just their underwear. If you could even call the skimpy fabric around Klaus’s hips underwear.

“Much better,” Klaus hums, hand running from Dave’s waist up to his chest where his fingers lightly graze a nipple. “Now, for step two. I want you to kiss me. Can you do that for me, big boy?” He doesn’t get a verbal response to that, just a hand at the back of his neck pulling him into a bruising kiss.

These panties really must have done it for Dave, huh?

It takes a few seconds for the kiss to not be so aggressive, but they’re still kissing like they’ve been starved of each other’s touch. Which, after crawling around on the muddy jungle floor and constant action, isn’t that far from the truth.

There’s rare instances where they’re able to steal a quick kiss behind a tree when no one is looking, or subtle reassuring touches in the tents at night. Just a light brush of the hands when they’re getting ready to sleep — though usually they never do, not with a war raging around them — and whispered words between their cots.

It’s their own little thing, and despite the fact that they’re in a _fucking_ _war_, it’s nice.

A hand trails down Klaus’s spine – his touch almost feather light – and he sighs into Dave’s mouth, back arching forward.

There’s a million things Dave loves about Klaus, but it’s the simple things no one else knows that has him falling harder every day. Like the little twinkle in his eyes he gets when you laugh at one of his jokes, or the way his voice gets all soft and quiet when he’s being serious, or like now, when just the lightest touches has him arching like a cat in heat.

Dave’s fingers rub circles at the base of Klaus’s spine while they kiss and the feeling alone has Klaus mewling.

They pull apart after what seems like decades and they’re both breathing heavily, lips wet with spit. The hand that isn’t rubbing at Klaus’s back comes up and cups the brunettes cheek. Klaus in turn moves his head and kisses his palm.

“You’re so pretty,” Dave whispers as if someone would overhear him. His thumb runs over Klaus’s cheekbone and he can feel his cheeks heating up in his palm. “Absolutely gorgeous. Inside and out.”

“Dave,” Klaus whines, his GOODBYE hand gently curling around the blonde’s wrist. God, he loved this man. “You _ will _ be the death of me someday. I don’t know how much praise I can take before I combust.”

“Well, get used to it. You deserve it.”

Talks like these always leave Klaus glowing. At first he would dismiss the kind words and sometimes even curl in on himself, but now he’s finally accepting it. That makes Dave feel satisfied with himself.

He doesn’t take all the credit, of course, because a few of their squad mates always praise Klaus when he does something right. All of this got Klaus to let some walls down and feel accepted for once. It was nice to witness.

“You gotta stop ruining the mood with how much of a great person you are. My dick is so confused,” Klaus leans forward and slots their mouths together for a short kiss. “But _come_ _on_, let’s get this show on the road.”

So what if he’s a little impatient? They haven’t had sex since their last leave and that was _ months _ ago. Let him live his life.

“Alright, alright.” Dave chuckles. He wraps his arms around Klaus’s waist and flips them over so that Klaus is laying on his back.

A hand finds itself in his hair when he starts peppering kisses down the expanse of the brunette’s torso. Skin soft and warm as ever against his lips.

There’s a whine above him when he dips his tongue into the man’s navel and he huffs out a laugh, earning him a shiver from Klaus.

And then he’s face to face with the lace panties and he licks his lips. He doesn’t know if he should thank or curse the gods for this sight, but he does know Klaus looks _ sexy _ in these.

The lace ruffling at the low waistband that perfectly shows off Klaus’s hips and the thin material doing nothing to hide his obvious arousal. He looks perfect.

“Davey~, I know I’m hot as fuck in these but please hurry.” Klaus whines impatiently, hips starting to squirm. Dave took that as an invitation to run the flat of his tongue against the front of the panties and Klaus shouts in surprise.

“Oh wow, holy fuck.” His pupils are blown wide at this point, tongue darting out to wet his drying lips. He bucks his hips when Dave mouths at his cock through the fabric. “Right through the panties? You dirty boy.” He teases, albeit breathless.

“Learned from the best.” Dave mumbles smugly against his crotch and Klaus shudders. Fuck _ yeah, _he learned from the best. That statement did wonders for Klaus’s ego.

The blonde moves away from his crotch and starts sucking marks into the inside of his thighs. It’s like every time he rushes Dave, he just takes it slower. Klaus tugs at the hair in his hand.

“Davey, sweetie, honey bear, light of my life, please, _ please_, just fuck me already.” He glances down hopefully at his lover and Dave leaves one last nip to his thigh before sitting back on his heels.

“Panties on or off?” The question alone made Klaus’s cock twitch and he groans.

“Whatever you want,” Klaus breathes out. “There’s vaseline in the nightstand drawer.” With ease Dave reaches over and grabs the jar of vaseline, leaving it next to them on the bed.

“You came prepared, I see.”

“Always.”

Dave pulls Klaus closer by his thighs and lets the brunette loosely wrap his legs around his waist. With one hand he pushes the fabric of the panties out of the way and slicks up his fingers with the other.

The first finger slides in easy even though they haven’t had sex in a while. If this was their first night together, Dave would have had a million questions, but he knows better now. “When?” Is all he asks.

“Earlier today, in the bathroom, while you were out.” Is Klaus’s response.

“Without me? Because you couldn’t wait? Rude.” Dave jokes and it makes Klaus smile.

“You know me, I have the worst patien- ah!” His words get cut off when Dave adds a second finger and starts thrusting his fingers in and out, in and out. “Y-You’re cruel~..” Klaus mock whines, toes starting to curl.

It doesn’t take very long for Dave to find Klaus’s prostate and when he does, Klaus cries out his name. “Ah.. Right there, yes, yes.”

Dave keeps up his pace when he adds a third finger, still pressing against the other’s prostate. It takes just a short moment for Dave to come up with an evil, _ evil_, plan. Evil in Klaus’s mind at least. He leans down until he’s right next to Klaus’s ear.

“Hey, doll,” the pet name earns him a soft cry. “How about I finger you until you cum? Get you so riled up you spill all over yourself before my dick’s even inside you.” Klaus chokes on a whine, hole clenching around Dave’s fingers. “How’s that sound?”

“Fuck, Dave..” Drawls Klaus, fingers curling around the scratchy sheets beneath him. “Y-You’ll fucking kill me if you do that.”

“Oh, I hope not,” the pace of his fingers slow, but the angle stays the same. “I’m gonna need you alive for this, baby.”

And then it starts. Dave’s fingers slowly but firmly thrusting into Klaus, the angle perfect for him to press against the other man’s prostate each time. At some point, Klaus had reached down to curl his fingers around his cock over the lace of the panties and Dave had pulled his wrist away.

“I want you to cum with just the feeling of my fingers inside you. Think you can do that for me?” The response he gets is a high whine and a quick nod of the head. “You’re doing so good for me, darlin’.”

Dave’s fingers start to move faster without warning and Klaus nearly screams, back bowing off the bed.

“Dave, oh, fuck!” Klaus practically sobs, voice sounding wrecked. “I-I’m close, please, please, please.” He's sure the front of the panties are soaked by now with his precum and the thought has him squirming.

Dave trails a hand down to tweak at one of Klaus’s nipples and bites at his neck. “Cum for me, Klaus.” That’s what does it. 

This time Klaus actually screams, whole body tensing as he absolutely _ ruins _ the panties, some of his cum even getting on his stomach. Dave’s still pressing at his prostate as he comes down from the blissful high of his orgasm and when he pulls his fingers out, Klaus hisses at the feeling.

Somewhere during the process of him regaining his breath, the panties are slipped off him and a wet cloth is wiping at the mess on his skin. He opens his eyes to see Dave smiling at him from the edge of the bed.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Replies Dave. Klaus looks down and notices the other man is more naked and more soft than he was just a couple minutes ago.

“Seems you don’t need my help with that.” Klaus gives a cheeky grin and doesn’t fail to notice the way Dave’s ears turn red.

“I, uhm.. The sounds you were making were pretty... sexy.”

“Oh, yeah?” Then Klaus starts to loudly moan, body squirming on the bed in faux arousal. “Oh, _ Davey_~!” Dave‘s cheeks flush and he tackles Klaus, making him burst out laughing. “What!? My acting was good!”

“Just shut up before I end up getting hard again...”

“And what if that’s what I want?” Klaus waggles his eyebrows suggestively and Dave just buries his face in the crook of Klaus’s neck.

“Just go to sleep, you clown.”

**Author's Note:**

> who caught the call me by your name reference ........


End file.
